


the passing days in Daybreak Town

by Jerevinan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Making Friends, Random & Short, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: A collection of short fics surrounding the khux kids.First fic: Lauriam and Strelitzia get together for tea.I endorse reading fics on AO3's website, not a cash-grabbing app
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of ideas for oneshots, and I want to do warm-ups for the fics. 
> 
> **For now, these are gen fics. Some pairings might show up later on, so I won't entirely rule it out!** But most of what I've focused on for these is sibling fluff and friendship, since that's the craving I have.

Lauriam met with Strelitzia every few weeks for coffee. They called it that, but it was really tea, cider, or hot chocolate. His sister preferred rosehip tea to match her rosehip soup and vanilla ice cream, while he favored passion fruit tea. They would meet in the early mornings on their days off and talk about missions or anything but, depending on their moods.

“I think I have a new friend,” said Strelitzia, swirling her spoon in her bowl to mix the melting ice cream with the sweet soup. “We went on a few missions together yesterday. I was surprised she joined my party when I asked!”

Strelitzia and Lauriam had many things in common: a love for flowers, similar tastes in food, and a preference to take missions on solo. Some union assignments required two or more members to complete, however, forcing both of them to make some acquaintances along the way. They both shared the ability to be friendly to people without ever being particularly close to anyone—Strelitzia was shy, while Lauriam was content.

Over time, they remembered faces and names but little about anyone they met along the way.

For Strelitzia to address this girl in particular, there must have been something special—or odd—about her. 

“Why were you surprised?”

“She didn’t seem…” Strelitzia let out a soft laugh and scooped a spoonful of her soup into her mouth. “Mmm! Well, she was abrasive.”

“Abrasive?”

“But I like her, and I want to do missions with her again! Her name is Elrena. Our Chirithies made friends, too.”

Lauriam didn’t think it was hard for Chirithies to get along—they were all designed for the same purposes, and most of the time, they all looked the same. Once they were old enough to be assigned to someone, it was up to a wielder whether they wanted to accessorize or not. Lauriam didn’t summon his often outside of needing them for missions, but he did give his a flower brooch to pin to their cape. 

“Maybe she’ll join me again,” said Strelitzia. “I’d like to know more about her.”

“You’ll have plenty of chances.” 

It wasn’t rare to run across many of the same faces when trying to find people to go on missions with or when attending events. If Strelitzia couldn’t connect with Elrena through those channels, they could reach out through their Chirithies.

“I hope so!” Strelitzia polished off the last of her rosehip soup. “She was a lot of fun. In fact, she was scary, too.” 

“Scary, huh?” Lauriam chuckled. 

“She looks happy when she takes out heartless.” Strelitzia tilted her head. “Like you.”

“I don’t _like_ fighting heartless, you know.” Most heartless, anyway. Lauriam preferred a challenge. 

“I hope you can meet her sometime soon!”

“I’m sure I’ll meet her someday, if she’s your friend.”

“I hope so.” His sister hid her bashful smile behind her glass of tea, and Lauriam had to wonder what made Elrena so special that she was worth mentioning by name to him. 

Someday, he would have to find out.


	2. thank you gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the Valentine’s Day event in KHUX, where Chirithy doesn’t bake Player anything? (I love you, Chirithy, but I love sweets!)
> 
> I know the whole canon thing is that Lauriam just heard Elrena and Strelitzia were in a party together, but this is self-indulgent vaguely AU-ish stuff, so I like her talking about Elrena to her brother...!

As soon as Lauriam stepped into Strelitzia’s apartment, he could smell the vanilla and butter of what could have been a cake or a batch of cookies. His sister didn’t bake often. The kitchen was a disaster area of mixing bowls, puffs of flour on every surface, and measuring spoons. Several windows were wide open, letting in a cool breeze and out a faint trace of something burnt.

Strelitzia left the mess long enough to open the door for him before scurrying frantically back to the oven. Some strands of her long hair were trying to slip loose from her sloppy bun. One palm kneaded over her knuckles as she glowered through the oven window. 

“This one can’t burn,” she said determinedly. “I’ll make sure of it!”

“What are you baking?” asked Lauriam.

“Cake! It smells like cake, doesn’t it?” She whipped her head up, back straight and eyes wide.

“It smells delicious, don’t worry.” 

“Oh, good.” Strelitzia relaxed and returned to staring at the cake and the timer on the oven, waiting for one of them to show her a sign that it was finished. 

“What’s the occasion?”

“I’m making one for Elrena! It’s a gift—a thank you for helping me during a tough mission yesterday! We got a lot of lux thanks to her.”

“And you didn’t think to make one for your darling brother as well?” teased Lauriam. “I could taste test for you.”

Strelitzia squeaked. “I didn’t think of that! What if I added too much butter? What if I switched the salt and the sugar?” Her hands fell over her mouth.

“It’ll be fine. You’ve baked great things before, you only mess up when you’re nervous…” Which was admittedly most of the time.

Strelitzia ignored him and gasped. “What if she doesn’t even like sweets?”

Lauriam grinned. “Will you give it to me if she doesn’t?”

“You can have this one if it doesn’t come out perfect!” 

Ah, so he was only worthy of her rejects. To be fair, he hadn’t been the one to help her with her missions, and therefore hadn’t earned any rewards. Still, whatever was in the oven smelled delicious. He hoped it might be slightly off—maybe not quite the right shape under his sister’s critical eye—and it would be his cake.

“If it doesn’t, I’ll help you bake the next one,” he promised.

~*~

Four nearly-perfect cakes later, Strelitzia finished her painstaking frosting decoration for the one she deemed best for Elrena. She made blue buttercream flowers and lined them at the bottom of the cake and around the top and added candy bees on the petals.

“Her hair reminds me of a bee,” admitted Strelitzia. “Don’t tell her.”

“I can’t tell her. I’ve never met her.”

“Oh.” Strelitzia would have to fix that. The two seemed like they would get along well enough in each other’s company. “Why don’t you help me deliver it tomorrow?”

“All right.” He grinned at her. 

Strelitzia gestured at the remaining cakes. “Have your pick. That one’s mine.” Her fingertip rested on the spongy top of one of the cakes, pressing it down and watching it bounce up again. “Let me frost them next. I don’t have enough buttercream flowers, but I have strawberries.”

“Strawberries, then.”

He helped her by rinsing out the strawberries and removing the leaves while she put a layer of buttercream around the top and sides of the remaining three cakes. One of them wouldn’t be eaten if she didn’t give it to someone. Did she have the nerve to…?

She shook her head in an attempt to dislodge the notion from her brain. Lauriam glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow but said nothing.

That particular keyblade wielder didn’t know her. It would be weird to approach a stranger and offer them a cake, wouldn’t it? 

“You can have this other one, too,” said Strelitzia.

“I didn’t think I’d get one cake, and now I’m walking out with two,” her brother said cheerfully.

“You don’t _need_ two.”

“Is there someone else you want to give it to?” His smile suggested he knew something—maybe he suspected she pined for friendship from another person. 

“No! Absolutely not. It’s my cake now.” She huffed, knowing she would never be able to eat all that cake before it went bad. 

To her horror, he reached over and dipped his fingers into the cake and began to lick the mess off each and everyone while holding eye contact.

“It’s definitely mine,” he said.

“All yours,” she agreed, scooting the damaged cake closer to him. “You were getting it anyway.”

“I know, but isn’t it more fun this way?” He said, leaning against the counter and smiling. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. It _was_ more fun, and maybe he didn’t mean to, but her anxieties disappeared as she fetched him a fork to eat the rest of his cake properly.


End file.
